The Dark New World
by Scorch The Earth
Summary: Loki dreads his new, boring life in his new home; Asgard prison. However, when he finds people not much different from himself, a place where he belongs, it doesn't seem that bad. Maybe, just maybe, his time in prison will give the infamous god of mischief a change in heart. (Pre-Thor the Dark World/during) Please Read And Review! (Lorelei is also a character in fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: From New York to Asgard

He could not talk, nor move his hands. A mouth piece created by Iron-know-it-all impaired his speech, and a type of handcuffs he could not figure how to hack quite yet held his hands together tight.

His enemies watched him, glancing at each other and sharing smirks at the sight they had worked so hard for. The "heroes of the great U.S.A", whom he resented so much. He hated the tactic his so-called "brother" was playing on him. He had become a laughing stalk for all of Midgard to see. In a public park, no less, with the whole earth able to watch. Apparently, he had fallen to the ultimate low, not considered important enough to have feelings, and was a prime suspect for humiliation. He tried to scowl, and remembered once more that he had the wonderful metal mouthpiece that restrained any mouth movements.

His eyes flickered to his larger, more Asgardian-like brother, with super model looks that ended up in Victoria Secret shop windows all over the world, to attract female customers. At his time on Earth, he scratched going to the mall off of his bucket list, and while doing so, saw his "brother" shirtless, flipping his hair, covering up the whole window space on the store front. Thor caught his eye, and held the glare Loki was giving him, while walking, his red cape flowing out from behind him.

Loki broke the glare and looked away, only to have Captain America watching him intently, as if he had been waiting for Loki to look away from Thor. He looked away from Rodgers only to fall on yet another set of eyes. Ones that belonged to a man who was foolishly childish. Stark.

Missing the ability to scowl again, Loki instead resorted to a hopefully frightening eye squint. Tony smirked and adjusted his sporty sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, which oddly irritated Loki. Thor spoke, and his new found friends immediately gave him their attention.

"I'm sorry to disrupt the earth and cause trouble here. We will not cause trouble again, nor will Loki ever bother you again." Thor said. As soon as Thor said his name, it was if it had given everyone permission to look at Loki without restraining themselves.

His anger began to bubble, his nostrils flaring in response to the attention. Thor could sense the level beginning to rise to breaking point, and nodded at the group in a farewell.

He held out the canister that held the tesseract in it to Loki, who, with difficulty, placed his hands on the empty handle facing him. Stark snorted, and Loki glanced over at him to see Tony and Clint acting the scene out. Stark was holding out an invisible canister, and Clint, with imaginary handcuffs, was struggling, looking like a complete idiot, as he struggled with his two hands glued together, and trying to budge his arms against an invisible force.

Thor rolled his eyes, and before anything could send his adopted brother over the edge, he twisted the canister, and the two young men disappeared into a tunnel of rainbow that would eventually take them to Asgard.

As they flew through the tunnel, Thor tried to make eye contact with his brother, to figure what was going on through his head. Loki, however, as obvious as he made it, did not want to be next to, or have anything to do with the Avengers. And he certainly did not want to have anything to do with his Asgardian brother, who always seemed to overshadow him, no matter what Loki tried to accomplish. Thor was who he despised the most.

When they made it to the golden observatory, Loki did not say good bye, did not give any acknowledgment to Thor that he may not see him again, and walked straight into the arms of the Asgardian warriors who quickly tied him up with new chains, and took away his painful metal mask. He did not talk (moved his face muscles to give life back to his face though), and went silently, walking down the rainbow bridge in the hands of the warriors, each step farther from his blond brother, who watched Loki's back the whole way down, until he could see him no longer.

And with each step, the love between them, the last little sliver of connection they had between them, broke and disappeared, as Loki let go completely. Thor's love grew to pain, as the brothers became separated for good, with no hope of seeing the other ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

He was walked through the kingdom in chains on his ankles, on his wrists, around his neck; with two chains to hold, connected to all three of these restrictions, as if they were leashes to make sure he did not run away like a rambunctious dog.

Loki was paraded through the cobbled roads of Asgard, in the sight for all to see. He felt as though this was some tactic the All Father was using, to possibly attempt to humiliate him. However, he did not feel the least bit threatened. He felt no shame in what he had done, and could not feel threatened by some silly feeling as humiliation.

As the children and their mothers saw this man in chains (who had once been a respected son of the King), they stared and scuttled by quite quickly, having already heard of his episode on Midgard, or, as mortals called it, Earth. Loki smirked at their reactions. He had merely tried to rule Earth, and remove it from it's hostile environment. Just as their own king, and the kings before Odin had done, countless times before. Maybe they didn't all try to rule Midgard, but it came very close to the stories Loki had heard when he was a little child. Asgardians were always trying to save silly mortals. The kingdom of Asgard would not know power, even if it bit them in the rear end, and did not understand what he had intentioned. They only feared, and did not look past that.

Their foolishness reminded him of the tiny mortals, and snorted in disgust. At the sound, the two warriors, carrying a chain each, pulled back, making the metal neck piece slam into his throat, momentarily choking him and inhibiting his speech. Once they loosened the chains, he gacked loudly, as if he were to produce a hairball, much like a cat. He caught his breath, although the air felt as though it was fire licking up his throat.

"Was that really necessary?" Loki managed, as the fire began to subside.

"Keep moving." Was the answer he received, from somewhere in the party of warriors following behind him and the guards holding his leashes.

Loki did as ordered, and began to move back to his original pace, before they had choked him to death. Their brigade was now close enough to see a full view of the golden, sparkling castle, which shimmered in the afternoon sun. Something on the top caught his icy blue eyes, and he turned his attention to the spot, while still walking, so as to prevent the warriors becoming angry again.

Upon the ledge off the castle, stood a small group of five or six persons. He could not tell, for they were very far away to see, even for an immortal's eyes like his. He squinted gently, and found he could make out the figures slightly. A woman, and three men, one larger around the middle than the others. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. His Stepbrother's go-to team of legendary fighters. Loki use to partake in this group through his youth, and fought alongside them. He, however, no longer needed their companionship, nor desired it. Sometimes, he would question if he really did not desire it, or if he was trying to throw away anything he had good left in his life. No matter. They did not mean anything to Loki anymore. He cared about them like a boot cares about the ant it steps on.

As he walked and viewed the companions, they shifted uncomfortably on their perch, knowing Loki was looking right at them. He smiled to himself in a cocky grin, as they watched him approach nearer to the castle doors, knowing they were just as curious, but also just as frightened, as the mothers and their children were, at the return of Loki, god of mischief and magic.

Soon, the group and the prisoner reached the golden double doors to the castle. Loki watched as the companions left their watching position, and walked into the castle, out of sight. They did not want to watch their old friend anymore, and instead went inside to celebrate and rejoice over Thor's return. He clenched his fists in anger at the way, even when he was paraded through a whole entire city, that he was always overshadowed by Thor's greatness.

The guard guarding the golden doors noticed the sudden motion of clenched fists, and started forward, his spear point pointing towards Loki, as if readying to attack. Noticing this, Loki quickly unclenched his hands and held them up effectively, to show he had not done anything he wasn't supposed to do. He smirked mischievously, however, at their uncertainty around him, and their cautious attitudes.

The two guards opened the golden doors, to let the Asgardians through and into the long hall of the throne room. As his foot landed on the marble floor, his mind shot back into time, where he was running barefoot in the exact hall, his feet smaller than a third the size they were today. His face had been lit with a smile, and the hall rang with his laughter, as he ran with his brother's teddy bear in his little arms. His blond brother ran behind him, bare footed as well, laughing and pleading for his most prized possession. At the throne sat a man, transitioning into his middle aged life, with growing white streaks in his light brown hair, watching his two sons with pride and love. With dreams of Thor becoming, one day, ruler of Asgard, and Loki, son of Laufey, to bring peace to the nine realms, as he had done between the Frost Giants and Asgard.

But, as Loki now looked ahead and saw Odin, far more older than this memory, he could sense no love nor pride from the stone cold expression. He did not want any of this from his stepfather. Love and pride would seem forced and fake. The only thing that pained him was the lies the All Father had fed him.

Out of the shadows came a woman, dressed in a blue dress, who stood next to the king in his throne. Her eyes fell on the figure in chains, slowly walking towards them, down the long hall.

He could feel the love radiating from this woman. No pride, of course. He did not expect to receive any pride from anyone. The only being who would have done such would have been Laufey, Loki's _real_ father. But, of course, the king of the Frost Giants was dead. Killed by Loki himself. But this woman's face was warm and welcoming towards the prisoner in chains. Inviting, even.

His heart faintly smiled at the only person who loved him, unconditionally, in the universe.

"Loki." She whispered silently, as he approached the golden steps, leading up to the throne. He stopped at the bottom, out of protocol, and was about to bow, out of protocol as well, when the woman left the King's side and swiftly traveled down the stairs to her son.

"Frigga..." The All Father warned his wife, who was breaking the rules of a justified trial of any prisoner that entered the throne room. She ignored him, and approached Loki with open arms.

"Loki." She said again, and embraced her son. He made a tiny flinch at the physical contact, and made no movement to hug her back, partly because his hands were still tied together. Instead, he stood still, as his mother hugged him and combed her fingers through his long, unmanaged hair in a comforting manner.

"Hello, mother." Loki whispered in her ear. "Have I made you proud?"

He smirked as she pulled away, until he met her grieved face, which made his smirk falter slightly.

"Please, don't make this worse." She pleaded, as they watched each other, as if trying to send secret messages to each other. They used to do that when Loki was a young boy, he remembered. At night, after having the secret lessons he had always had with Frigga, as she taught him the magic he knew today, she would send him a message, asking him if it was too dark, if he needed her to come in, if he was scared; like a real mother. Loki quickly snapped out of it. He was not a child anymore. He was no longer in the family. He had moved on past that point, and was in a… happier place. Loki blocked her out, not wanting to hear anything she wanted to tell him.

"Define worse." He mused, raising his eyebrows just a bit at Frigga, before Odin interrupted them.

"Frigga, leave the prisoner and I alone to talk. You have no business in this trial." The All Father bellowed loudly. The Queen stepped away from her adopted son unwillingly, and exited through the door in which she came, disappearing out of view and out of hearing distance. Loki turned back to the King of Asgard, whose emotions were still as stone cold as before. Loki decided to talk first.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki started, chuckling at the predicament he was in. Odin's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Do you not see the severity of your crimes? Have you even began to grasp what you have done? What you have not only done to us, but the whole entire mortal population? Wherever you go, war follows… and death." The All Father said, his eyes boring into Loki, as if he was trying to burn holes right through him.

"I ment to rule as a benevolent god, just like you. I went there to simply put them in their place. I was doing what you had done, so many countless times. Maybe, while I was at it, I should have taken a child and called it my own." Loki said defensively, smirking and shifting his weight, the sound of chains hitting against each other echoing throughout the hall. Odin ignored Loki's last remarks.

"We are not gods." Odin said, his anger rising, his voice sounding stern and tense. "We breathe, we die; just as humans do."

Loki nodded in mock agreement, and shrugged his shoulders. "Give or take... five thousand years." There was a pause from Odin.

"All this, because Loki wanted a throne." Odin remarked, his anger lightly masked with an amused expression.

"It was my birthright-" Loki began, before the King's anger boiled over.

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT!" Yelled the King, "Was to die as a child, cast out onto a frozen rock! If I had not been there, you would not be here now to hate me." Loki glowered at the King, for reminding him of his Frost Giant heritage.

"If you have a reason for bringing me here, by all means, say it." He said calmly, "It's not that I don't love our talks. It's just... I don't love them."

Odin calmed down quite a bit before speaking once again.

"Frigga still clings to you as a mother clings to the memory of a drowned son, and she is the only reason as to why you are still alive." Odin said gravely. "That was the last you will see of her, and you will spend the rest of your life in the dungeon."

Loki's mouth slacked open as his heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes burned of salt water, and the guards tugged on his leashes, making him stumble back, knowing that was the que to lead the prisoner to the dungeon. He blinked several times, to clear his eyes enough to see, the guards ceasing their pulling as he did so.

"And... and what of Thor? You'll make that oaf king while I rot in chains?" Loki asked, trying desperately to keep his tears from becoming noticeable. He would not allow himself to brake yet. He only had to hold on for a few minutes longer. He would not give Odin what he wanted.

"Thor has much to learn. But once he is ready, then yes. He will be king." Odin answered. The guards jerked the chains one last time, and Loki followed obediently, back through the hall, and back towards the golden doors. Away from his stepfather, away from his barefooted memories, away from his mother.

The guards opened the doors from the outside once they reached the end of the hall, and the group walked outside, the doors closing behind them. The brigade suddenly stopped, making Loki slam into one of the men in front of him.

"Thor Odinson." One guard that stood in the front said in surprise. Loki's hair stood on the back of his neck at the name of his worst enemy, and he peered around the soldier in front of him to see his red cloaked stepbrother, holding his prized hammer. Loki grinned at Thor, knowing he had been secretly eavesdropping the entire time.

"Visit me often, will you?" Loki sneered, before the guards forced him to move, now heading towards the dungeons, taking a sharp left away from Thor, who watched and said nothing once again, as he watched his brother get herded down into the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Cell

*Author's note: The back story for Lorelei is one that I made up on my own. She still has that persuasive voice of hers that she can use if she needs to, but she only uses that in emergencies. Basically, she's more of a good guy than she's usually portrayed being :p Enjoy, and don't forget to review please! All of your feedback promotes me to write more often :D*

"And this," The guard said, showing Loki the pure white, square room, "Is your cell."

They stepped inside the white room, and yellow, transparent walls sprung up around them, on the sides without solid white walls. He was smart enough not to touch them.

"Impenetrable, I'm guessing?" Loki wondered out loud, as the guard unlocked his chains, "Probably filled with painful electricity, death-on-impact, kind of thing?"

"Exactly right. Only harmful to the inmate, however." The guard said, unlocking the last bit of chain. Loki rolled his wrists and cricked his neck, feeling comfortable for the first time since that morning.

"Typical." Loki muttered, looking around his new living space. To his surprise, it had elegant emerald furniture. There was a couch in the middle, with two chairs facing each other at it's sides, all circled around a glass table, which had a bowl of something on it. There were two, less comfortable, wooden chairs, set up against a wall, and it had a surprisingly comfortable bed in the back corner. In another corner, lay a large pile of over twenty brown and black books, all in a clutter, as if they were quickly stashed there. There was another, more organized, stack of books on the glass table, next to the bowl of food. It was very spacious, about the size of two mortal living rooms, and was pristine with cleanness.

Loki peaked at the cell across the way to see they had no furniture at all, with eight monsters sitting on the white floor, glaring at him in jealousy and envy.

"My mother's doing, I presume?" Loki asked, still ringing his wrists with his hands, sore from the handcuffs.

"Yes. She insisted quite heavily." The guard noted, picking up all the chains and walking out of the cell, smoothly through the clear wall, leaving Loki to himself.

He took in his surroundings, and sauntered over to the books, where he picked the first book on top the pile and read the title on the spine.

"The Origins Of The Universe." He murmured to himself, sighing at the title. He was never one for history. Loki searched the rest of the books, to only find more of this. Giving up, he turned his attention to the berries in the bowl, filled to the rim. Curiously, he picked out one blood red berry, and popped it in his mouth. It wasn't too bad tasting, except for the bitter aftertaste it left.

He would have to spend the rest of his life with a bowl of berries, and a stack of history textbooks.

Grumbling, he sat down on the green couch, and picked up one of the books to read. Only within a couple of sentences, he became immensely bored, and already began to ponder his existence in this dungeon, already feeling the claustrophobic lack of freedom clawing at his insides.

Loki threw the book down on the floor, and breathed out heavily, trying to think of

what to do. He sat upside down on the couch, so that his back was where his bottom should have been, and his legs were up against where his back should have been dangling over the top. He looked at the world, which was turned on it's head, as his long black hair swooped just a few inches shy from the floor. He felt his head already begin to grow warm and strained, as all the blood rushed to his head. After a couple moments of this, he sat up, and became immensely

dizzy. He then tried (once the dizziness went away) to read his history book upside down, which was much more difficult than it looked.

He was in the process of squinting at an upside down word, that looked suspiciously like "bacon", when a bell suddenly rang throughout the corridors of the stone dungeon, scaring Loki and making him jump a foot in the air.

Quickly setting his book down, which he had managed to get only a page into, he sprang off the couch, and made his way to one of the clear yellow walls, gazing at the other cells. Secretly hoping that a prisoner had somehow escaped, and that the sound was an emergency alarm, he eagerly looked down the hall, mentally crossing his fingers. However, there was no apparent escape, and the other inmates did not look surprised, as if this bell randomly went of at this time in the afternoon.

He was about to sit down, feeling disappointed, when someone suddenly walked up to his cell.

It was a woman, with skin the shade of chocolate, and dark, curly long brown hair, which hung down to her waist. She wore rectangular, black glasses. She held a clipboard in one arm, and a sort of clicker device in her other hand. He cocked his head, and glanced at her with mild interest, as if to tell her that she was only interesting because she was the only thing around that could be fun to scare and manipulate. However, she looked at him with a fierce expression, showing she would not tolerate him.

"Loki Laufeyson." She said in an acknowledging nod.

"Woman with the clipboard." He spat with a hint of sarcasm, already not liking this woman. She ignored this.

He watched as she wrote something on her clipboard, and then looked back up at him. She adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose before continuing.

"You are scheduled for a briefing as of now, and after that, you will be required to have

a hair cut and lunch." The woman said, looking at him with beady brown eyes, as if waiting for him to protest. He scowled, at the thought of yet another person man handling him and making him do something he didn't want to. There were some things Loki could not allow, and cutting his hair was one of them.

"I don't think so." He sneered, turning around, and slowly walking towards the couch.

"You see, I don't like getting my hair cut."

"Well, that doesn't really matter. You see, we don't care." The woman said, mocking him. She was obviously an Asgardian, by the way her bitter voice dripped with venom as she spoke to him.

"I don't play nicely." Loki growled, flopping down on the couch. As he watched her, something from behind her caught his eye. His attention turned to the cell across the way, where the yellow walls had disappeared. Loki watched in disbelief, as the inmates filed out of the cells, and walked in the same direction, with none of the guards attacking them. His demeanor quickly switched, as he stared fixedly, in complete confusion, at his neighbors.

"They're going to lunch." The woman with the clipboard explained. He watched one of the inmates from the cell across the way stop. Their eyes fell on Loki, and then went to the woman.

The inmate was surprisingly Asgardian, with the features of a mortals and an Asgardians. As she stepped closer, the yellow light cast a discolored shadow across her face, so he could see her better. She looked to be around his own age ( not the technical age, the appearance age, which was around nineteen), and had a glow to her skin, which looked healthier than his, whom was much more paler. She had bright, emerald green eyes, and dirty blond hair, braided down her back. As girls went, she held good looks with a sense of fierce girl power.

"Nyra, leave him alone. It's his first day." The girl sighed, as if having had this conversation with the clipboard lady several times already, who's name was apparently Nyra. The inmate's green eyes flickered to Loki once more, and he got the feeling that she was somehow evaluating him on some level. As if she was checking to see if he was as bad of a villain as she had heard of. She quickly looked back at Nyra, who was seeming to be slightly annoyed.

"You have no place to tell me how I operate, Lorelei." Nyra said. "Leave us now. You are to be going to lunch, am I not correct?"

Lorelei didn't mutter a single apology, as she stomped off in the direction that her fellow inmates had gone, seeming slightly disgruntled. Loki watched her disappear from his vision, in faint curiosity, and then turned to Nyra once more.

"I won't make you get a haircut. Not today." Nyra said, sighing slightly, "You'll have to get one sooner or later. It's protocol. But you have to attend the debreifing and lunch. No exceptions."

"Lunch? Why does lunch have to be mandatory?" He scowled. He never liked social interaction with other people he did not know, especially while doing something he liked to do in the confinements of his own privacy, such as eating.

"So we can make sure everyone eats." Nyra answered, rolling her eyes.

"Forced socialization. What cruel punishment." Loki responded. She decided to ignore this.

"Anyways, we need to get you to the debriefing room. You'll be handcuffed, so don't think you can try anything funny." Nyra said.

The women with the clipboard pressed the button on the clicker she was holding in her hand, and the yellow walls of Loki's cell disappeared, just as he had seen the other cells do, minutes before. Nyra stepped into his cell, and without hesitation, cuffed his hands together behind his back. Where she had suddenly gotten the handcuffs, he hadn't the faintest clue.

For a moment, Loki considered using his magic to bust out of the handcuffs and make his escape. He would have the element of surprise on his side, as well as the advantage of knowing the corridors by heart in order to escape, seeing as he had explored every single one when he was just a small child. Going on adventures with his brother, sneaking through the castle halls and finding secret passageways in their curious wake, and then sneaking back into their rooms when they became exhausted from their exploring.

He quickly snapped himself out of his flashback, coming back to reality. Those days, again, were far gone. There was no point on reminiscing on them.

"Don't think you can get out of those with any magic tricks," Nyra said, reminding Loki of why he was thinking of explored corridors in the first place, "We aren't stupid enough to give a mass murderer handcuffs he could easily break out of."

"Mass murderer? Harsh, don't you think?" Loki responded, raising his eyebrows. She beckoned him to follow her out of his cell and down a flight of steps to the right of the prison entrance.

"Not harsh at all. You whipped out an entire race, as well as many innocent people on Midgard," Nyra said, as they walked down the numerous flights of stairs, down to what Loki guessed would lead to the debriefing room, "You are a horrible criminal, and if I was king, you wouldn't be getting to live. You are a disgrace to Asgard."

Loki couldn't say anything in response to that. This woman, who he didn't even know, believed he should be dead. Frankly, he was very taken aback. He swallowed, pretending what the woman said had not bothered him. Raising his chin a little higher, he walked on with the woman, trying to seem as strong as he could against her.

The pair finally came upon a landing, at which they went left, and went down a dark, dingy hallway that reeked of some nasty sewage. Their feet echoed down the hall with each step the took, and Loki swore he saw a couple of rats milling about.

Nyra led him to a dingy, thick, metal door, of which she opened.

"Go inside and sit down. The interrogator will be in with you shortly." Nyra said, holding the door open for Loki, seeing as how he was handcuffed and could not do so himself.

"How exciting. My favorite part of getting captured. The interrogation." He commented as he walked inside the room. It wasn't that big of a room. Just big enough to hold a table, a chair and two people in it. There was a lit lamp on the grey metal desk, creating the stereotypical setting of an interrogation. Loki snorted in the melodramatic atmosphere. If these people wanted to make any impact on him whatsoever, they were going to have to try a lot harder than going the cliche route.

He sat down in the chair, his hands still cuffed, as he waited for his debriefing to begin.

Within a couple of minutes, a man with black hair and brown eyes entered. His eyes looked Loki up and down, sizing him up. Loki smirked at the man, giving him his winning smile, that was sure to make anyone a little nervous to be in the same room with him.

"Loki Laufeyson." The man said, raising his eyebrows slightly, as if expecting something from him.

"Oh, forget the formalities. Just call me Loki. I'm sure you know everything about me, so we don't have to be all formal with each other. You probably know more about me than I know about myself." Loki said, with a bravado in his voice that clearly conveyed that the man would not, and could not, know anything about him. The man ignored him.

"I will be recording this conversation," The man said, placing a circular silver disk on the table. It activated immediately, and a video camera popped up, observing both men, "We keep everything you say on file, so please… Speak carefully."

"Whatever you say, Asgardian." Loki snarkily replied. The man's eye twitched. Out of nerves or out of annoyance, Loki could not tell.

"You were sentenced to a life time in prison. Why." The man asked.

"Oh, you already know-"

"Please just answer the question. I'm starving, and I would love to get this over as quick as possible." The man interrupted.

"Well, don't let me be an inconvenience for you. I am so ever very sorry." Loki snarled, adding his sarcastic venom into his voice. The man squinted his eyes at Loki, waiting for him to answer the question. Loki sighed dramatically.

"If you must know why I was sentenced to a life in this Hel hole… It was…. Because.. Well, you see the King is a prick," Loki whispered, as if it was some sort of secret, "I'm so sorry I had to be the one to break it to you."

"Very funny." The man said.

"Thank you, I try." He shot back.

"You were taken into custody with three things, correct?" The man asked. Loki rolled his eyes, snarling in anger.

"Here, let me check.. Oh, you know what? I can't, because you took my possessions from me as soon as I entered the prison." He said, jabbing at the man who wanted food.

"Okay, I can see this is going to go absolutely nowhere. I'll ask you one more question, and then you'll be escorted to lunch. We'll have to pick this conversation up another time."

"I'll look forward to that time. I love talking to you, and looking into your eyes; So dreamy." Loki said, grinning from ear to ear. The man, fed up with the act, slammed his palms down on the metal table, leaning over the black-haired teen.

"Oh dear, playing bad cop, are we?"

"Why does the Prince of Frost Giants want a throne that was never his to have?" The man growled. Loki immediately stopped joking around, his mocking smile turning into fierce snarl, as his eyes glared at the man hovering over him.

"I have every right to sit on that throne, and NOTHING you can do or say will stop me!" Loki shouted, springing up from his chair. The handcuffs suddenly flew off, as his strength grew with his anger. The man quickly stepped away, the fear Loki wanted to see, swirling in his eyes, "No prison, no wall, no place will confine me from what is MINE!"

Anger was boiling hotly in the pit of his stomach. It knotted itself, tugged, and grew hot. Loki, taking that angry energy, rose his now free hands. At the same time, the metal table began to melt and twist, moving in a molten silver glob toward the man, wanting to wrap the man in it's wrath. He screamed, and the door burst open. Loki whipped his head around, and found himself face to face with Nyra, holding a gun positioned right at Loki's head. He quickly directed his hands at the clipboard lady, and that molten metal changed course, heading straight for her. Nrya looked the prince straight in the eye, and pulled the trigger without hesitation. There was a loud bang, and Loki's world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: In Which A Tantrum Is Thrown

*Author's note: Sorry for the really short chapter guys. School's kind of difficult, but I thought I'd update what I have written so far! Enjoy!*

Loki awoke with a start, his head still throbbing a little as it healed itself from the bullet wound. He was in his bed, covered by blankets, which was kind of odd. No one he knew would've taken the time to cover him up with blankets. People usually didn't compassionate stuff like that for him. The lights were out in his cell, like all the other cells. The hallway lights were dimmed, and it seemed like the only ones awake besides Loki were the two guards, guarding the entrance to the dungeon.

He sat up in bed, moving quietly in the silence. One of the guards at the door noticed his movement, and looked over at the god for a couple of moments, before facing forward once more.

He didn't quite understand what had happened back at the debriefing room. It hadn't been strategic whatsoever. He hadn't attacked because he thought he could escape. There had been no chance of him escaping, having been guarded and not anywhere near an exit. He just… snapped. He had just lost control. Normally, he could control himself, but now, there was an anger that couldn't be held back behind a mask of indifference.

Loki got out of bed and walked over to the glass table that held the bowl of berries to also find a plate of what he assumed was dinner. There was a beef roast, potatoes, and green beans laid out before him. Although it looked appetizing, he couldn't help but recoil from it; It was a mortal meal, and there was no way they would be able to make him eat such lowly things as mortal food.

This was all just torture. Every single thing that was thrown at him was to torture him, make him angry, make him lose his mind. The whole entirety of Yggdrasil, the universal tree of life, hated him. Every single living thing was out to get Loki. He belonged nowhere but in a prison, to rot away to nothing. To never achieve any greatness. To never see the light of day again.

In rage, Loki grabbed the nearest wooden chair and threw it against the white wall. It crashed into the wall with a loud "crack", splintering and breaking apart, pieces of wood flying every which way. The sound had been loud enough to wake up the whole entire kingdom of Asgard, and yet the guards didn't even do so much as flinch at the noise. In fact, no one could have been able to hear the noise. His illusions were perfected to the very last detail. To any passerby, they would only see him quietly eating his cold dinner. He could thank his mother for such magic.

His mother. Silly that he ever thought he had a group of people to call family. Odin admitted the only reason Loki wasn't being executed was because Frigga might have thrown a fit. So much for being a _loving_ , _caring_ father.

He threw another chair, screaming in anguish. It broke apart, just as the one before did.

There was a gasp of shock, and Loki turned around quickly. No one should have seen that, let alone heard that. No one, not even the one who taught him how to use magic, could see through his illusions.

Across the way, in the cell on the other side of the hallway, the girl that he had met earlier, Lorelei, was staring straight at him. Not at the Loki, casually eating his dinner, but straight into the eyes of the real Loki, the one throwing chairs.

He froze, icy blue eyes staring into the emerald green ones across the way. Lorelei looked frightened, her mouth open in shock. He snarled at her. Of course, with his luck, the only person in the universe that could invade his privacy happened to also be the person living across the way. For his whole entire life sentence.

Lorelei quickly bowed her head at his glare, and turned away, pretending she hadn't see anything. He scowled at the back of her head, and turned back to the remains of the two wooden chairs.

He reluctantly picked up the remains of the wood and stuffed them under his bed. At the same time, his illusion finished eating the food, and went to his bed once again. Loki did the same, falling asleep with an empty stomach and an unsettled mind.

It was nearly midnight, but his friends were still celebrating, laughing, and drinking, with no sense of time, and no idea that the sensible were now in deep sleep.

He had left the group quite quickly, even though his father had encouraged him to stay and enjoy himself. But he could not enjoy himself, even if he tried his hardest. It was just not the same, without his mischevious brother to laugh along with. It was as though he had lost his right hand.

Thor now stood next to Heimdall, in the newer, golden observatory, powered by the Tesseract. They stood next to each other, watching over the nine realms, which were slowly being brought back to peace once more.

"How is she?" He asked Heimdall, whose eyes were mystically reflecting the galaxies and clusters of stars beyond.

"She is well," he said, before chuckling, "but is upset you did not visit her while in New York."

Thor grimaced at the idea of her being offended.

"I expected as much, but I thought she'd be a little bit more fierce." Thor muttered, running a hand through his long, wavy blond hair. The keeper of the Bifrost smiled slightly.

"She forgives you, Jane Foster does, only to a point." Heimdall said, making Thor smile to himself, remembering her slight stubbornness she possessed so high upon her shoulders. However, his smile quickly went, as it had came.

"What of him?" Thor asked, knowing that Heimdall saw everything, including Asgard. The gate keeper did not need to ask who Thor was talking of, for he had already anticipated a question about the Frost Giant prince.

"He sleeps, but he is troubled. He is missing the Queen, and is also curious about another inmate that seems to possess new skills he's never seen before." Heimdall explained. Thor looked down at his feet, trying to imagine what his brother must be feeling, but failing.

"Has he yet to throw a tantrum?" Thor asked, knowing his brother was one to bottle anger to a fault. Heimdall smiled slightly yet again, and spoke in his soothing voice.

"He broke two chairs in the act of throwing them at a wall. He started crying and throwing things around the moment he woke up after lashing out and getting shot by Nyra." Heimdall said.

"And none noticed this?" Thor questioned.

"He used one of his illusions to cover up him and his mess. One of the inmates appeared to notice his tantrum, even though he had covered it with his magic." Heimdall said. Thor's eyebrows furrowed, never having heard of such a thing.

Thor was about to speak, when Heimdall cocked his head to one side like a curious dog.

"Your father is looking for you. If you had plans to see your stepbrother, this would be your last chance."

Thor nodded, and took his leave, walking back down the rainbow bridge, the waves silently crashing beneath him, his red cape flowing out behind him.

He would not visit his brother tonight. If he was sleeping, it would be best not to disturb him. As Thor walked towards home, however, he vowed he would visit Loki as soon as he could.


	5. Chapter 5: The First, Dreadful Morning

*Author's note: Ah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had surgery and finals, and I had no time to update. D: But I gave you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it :D Enjoy!*

* * *

Loki awoke that morning in his bed. The throbbing headache had disappeared, but his wrists stung, rubbed raw from the handcuffs he had worn the day before.

He sat up, yawned, and stretched, becoming ready to start a full day of nothing at all. His dinner plate from last night had disappeared from the glass table, and that was the only thing that had changed in his boring life. The remains of the two wooden chairs were still stuck under his bed. Loki glanced over at the inmates from across the way, to find Lorelei watching him with a curiosity.

It irked him to have this girl invading every second of his privacy. Watching him with every move that he made. He didn't want her attention. Even more irksome was the fact that he had no grasp on what her motive was to be so curious and inclined to him. She had to know that he was Loki, traitor of Asgard, who killed and slaughtered. She had to know that a friendship, if that was what she was looking for, was out of the question. He had never wanted, nor needed friends before. They didn't end up being of any good use to him in the long run, especially when they finally decided to backstab them. Friendships were more of an obstacle than anything.

He got out of bed, throwing the covers aside. With nothing better to do, he picked up a book off the table, sat down on the couch, and went back to his game of trying to read upside down, to pass the time. He had only gotten the first five words when the girl across the way spoke to him.

"Loki, right?" Lorelei said. Loki looked up from his book.

"Yes?" He responded, scowling slightly.

"I see Nyra didn't force you to get your haircut?" She asked politely. Loki knew he was supposed to thank her for her help. However, he didn't feel like giving her credit for helping him avoid a haircut.

"I was a little busy trying to kill my interrogator, actually. Didn't quite have the time." Loki smirked at her somewhat shocked expression, before looking back down at his book. There was a couple of moments of silence before she decided to interrupt yet again.

"Are you reading that upside down?"

"I would be if you would stop talking to me." Loki spat back immediately.

"I'm waiting for you to say thank you. You get to keep your long hair because of me." Lorelei huffed, crossing her arms.

"I wish you the best of luck with that." Loki said, smirking, as she frowned in frustration. He then went back to his book once more, the girl across the way not interrupting him again.

He couldn't read very well, however. It was hard to concentrate with her staring at him so intently like that.

She was a curious being. First off, he couldn't tell what species she was. She looked Asgardian, but he couldn't be quite sure. Then there was the whole thing were she was able to see through his illusions. No one could do that. He wanted so desperately to ask her how she could see, curious as to the magic that she possessed in order to do so. He couldn't and wouldn't ask her, though. All she needed was a little boost of confidence from him, and she wouldn't stop bothering him. He could just tell.

"If I were you, I'd thank her. It's not wise to cross paths with Lorelei." Someone said, off to the side. Loki looked at the entrance of the dungeon, to see a guard looking back at him with a playful grin on his face.

"Did you just... speak?" Loki said in surprise.

"Of course I did." The guard laughed, in a hearty way. He was too happy for Loki. Everyone was.

"What's your name?" Loki questioned.

"Owen Volzenson." The guard responded, "And I know your name."

"Most people do." Loki commented, smiling slightly. The guard smiled back.

Owen Volzenson looked like he was about to say something else, when the guard on the other side of the entrance door spoke up.

"Owen. You aren't supposed to talk to the inmates. You know this already." The other one said angrily, as if this discussion had been had multiple times before.

"Oh, come on. They're as real and emotional as you and me. We have to treat them as such." Owen groaned, rolling his eyes. Loki's eyebrows rose a little at this. Owen seemed to be someone he had never met before. Someone who viewed Loki as an equal to themselves.

"But Loki? A murderer? Really?" The other one spat.

"If you see him like that, then you shouldn't be surprised when he doesn't respect you at all in the slightest back." Owen growled back. This shut the other guard up.

Suddenly, a bell sounded, making Loki jump in surprise on the couch.

"Breakfast." Lorelei announced, clearing up Loki's confusion. The yellow walls disappeared, all inmates filing out of their cells calmly, walking down the long hall. Loki watched the crowd curiously as they made no move to escape. He then risked a glance towards the entrance doors, which was still guarded by Owen and the other, both of them decked out in typical, golden Asgardian armour. The guard that was not Owen narrowed his eyes at Loki, watching him cautiously as the prince of Jotunheim eyed his only escape. Owen was grinning slightly.

Before Loki could plan his escape, however, someone called out his name in the thinning crowd of prisoners. His head whipped around to find Lorelei, the green-eyed women who had yet to cease being annoying.

"Come on, idiot." Lorelei scowled, as Loki reluctantly left his plotting, and followed the line of prisoners. Once they were out of hearing range of the angry guard, Lorelei spoke.

"What are you doing, intimidating the guard like that," She hissed through her teeth, "That's like asking for a reason to be executed."

"It's called making a plan of escape. Maybe you've heard of it." Loki growled beneath his breath.

Lorelei rolled her eyes, and the pair of them walked silently next to each other for a couple of moments, when a gasp suddenly sounded from the green-eyed girl. Loki looked down to see her staring down at his red, raw wrists. He immediately withdrew them into his pockets, not wanting to give her one more thing to fuss about over him. Her attention was definitely not appreciated.

"They don't usually hurt prisoners that much." She remarked to herself, trying to push aside Loki's leather cloak as they walked, to get another look at his wrists. Loki sidestepped away from her, and scowled at her in annoyance.

"Don't touch me." He ordered, trying to get away from her. He tried to speed up, to disappear into the crowd ahead, in order to lose her. Sadly, she was able to keep with him, and followed him in the line as they entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria smelt of toast, pancakes, eggs, and a slight scent of syrup. His stomach grumbled in hunger, seeing as how he hadn't actually attend dinner the night before. He was still smelling the beautiful smells, when suddenly, another scent intruded the breakfast. A mix of caramel and cinnamon smells hit his nose, coming from next to him. It only took him a few seconds to find out that the smell, unfortunately, was coming from Lorelei. It was only his luck that a nice smelling girl also happened to be the annoying creep that stared at him all day. He couldn't stop smelling her though. She smelled like how everything used to be; safe and happy, fun and loving… He quickly snapped out of it. He didn't want to give himself a single reason to like anyone in this horrid prison. Especially Lorelei.

"You get your trays here." Lorelei said, pointing at the stack of colored, plastic trays next to the napkins. Although he didn't want anything to do with her, her guidance was of much help.

"Why do we need trays? Don't we just get served?" Loki asked in confusion, picking up a red tray nevertheless. He joined her in the next line, which led to the food.

"No," She said, chuckling slightly as she did, "You've lived like a king for way too long."

This was not to smart for her to say to Loki, especially when everyone knew that being king was a sore spot for him. After all, he did everything that he had in desperation for such a position.

"And I should STILL be living like a king, instead of rotting away here in this Hel. I would make a better king than my stupid stepbrother." Loki growled, gripping the tray a little tighter in anger.

"I don't doubt you," Lorelei said, as they finally reached the food, where she scooped eggs onto her plate. "To be honest though, I don't think they'll let you take the throne now."

Loki scowled at these words, and grabbed himself a pancake from the silver bin. He knew she was completely right in saying this. That didn't mean he liked hearing it. They poured themselves a glass of milk, and turned to look at the cafeteria. It was full of people, sitting at tables and socializing, as if they were anywhere but prison.

After searching for what felt like minutes of his time, Loki found one empty seat. Safely away from the talking mouths, shrouded by shadow, nestled in a corner. A simple small table and chair. No chance of anyone joining him or even seeing him.

He left Lorelei's side without another word, which could have been considered as rude, be he didn't care. Again, he wouldn't be making any meaningful relationships in the rotting underground society, even if he _almost_ blended in with the crowd. _Almost_. As Loki moved to his designated spot alone, he felt the millions of eyes on him, and heard the whispers as he passed. He had expected some of this, since he was the newest inmate, and most of them had probably heard of him in some way. However, it seemed like everyone was making a big deal of Loki. The eyes followed him to his isolated table, watching him as if they expected something to occur. The only thing that occurred was the possible, occasional irritated glare an innocent inmate received, most likely for simply living.

Loki sat down at the table in the shadows tucked in the corner, once he was able to maneuver through the crowded cafeteria. He picked up the plastic fork from his tray, and looked at it with curiosity, turning it over and over in his hand, having only been used to silver utensils.

Suddenly, against his will, he was thrown into a flashback, to a time before he knew that he was not Odin's son. He, Thor, Odin, and his mother sat around a table, eating their morning breakfast with their expensive, royal silverware. Nothing like the cheap, white plastic fork that Loki had been examining moments before.

Loki, with his small hands, was cutting an omelet into little pieces, like he preferred it. Thor, on the other hand, was playing with his fork, twirling it around and around in his hand, just as Loki had been doing.

"Thor, darling, don't play with your utensils. You'll hurt yourself, and it's not good manners." Their mother had said, upsetting Thor. He huffed dramatically, and violently stabbed a sausage that lay on his plate. Loki kept quiet, eating the little bites slowly and cautiously, as the tension radiated off of his brother. He didn't make any remark on Thor's attitude, for he knew what was bothering his brother's mind.

"What is the schedule for today? Anything of importance?" Mom asked our father, who with his one eye, looked up at her from his meal.

"Nothing to note or deam important, but-" Odin began, when Thor suddenly interrupted him in mid-sentence, which was forbidden to do in the family household.

"When will I be king?" Thor demanded to know, looking angry that he hadn't been told this yet. Loki's breath caught for a second, thinking his brother would surely be punished for interrupting the king. However, Odin smiled kindly, the sun crinkles appearing underneath his eye. Loki stopped eating and watched his father, wanting to know the answer to his brother's question.

"When I have grown to an old age, and when either of you are worthy and ready for the throne." Odin explained simply. Loki frowned at this.

"But, Father, can't there only be one king on the throne? There are two of us." Loki asked, his small face contorted in befuddlement.

"Yes," Odin answered, "Only one of you can become king; only one of you will rule, when the time is right that is. But you were both _born_ to be kings. Each of you have an equal chance at the throne."

Thor and Loki exchanged grins of excitement, anticipating the day when they would become king.

If only he had known that his father did not sit on the throne of Asgard, but the throne of lies. Loki had had no chance of becoming king. He had been merely a peace treaty to stop a war throughout the nine realms. He was the prince of the Frost Giants. He would never have a chance to sit up top on the throne of Asgard. He had been given false dreams. They had lied. He was useless, he was nothing, in the shadow of his brother, the only one Odin truly loved. He had been played, like a card, to which people snickered at; pointed at, from the other side of the cage he was in, laughing at the thought that he ever believed he was more than a tool for Odin to use to get his way. Laughing at the fact that, at one point, Loki believed he was loved.

"Are you going to eat that, or are you just gonna stab that to death?" Someone asked, snapping Loki back into reality. He opened his eyes and looked down at his pancake, which was now shredded into pieces from his angry fork stabbing. He could smell the sweet, caramel and cinnamon scent once more, and looked up from his demolished pancake, into the eyes of Lorelei.

She had set her tray down on the table, across from where Loki was sitting. The table was too small, and so her baby blue plastic tray was bumping annoyingly right up against his. He scowled at her invasion of his space, and pulled his tray closer to him. She was starting to have an uncanny ability of disrupting Loki's space when he least wanted it. He hated it.

"I thought there was only _one_ chair at this table." Loki growled, squinting at Lorelei in anger. The girl smirked, as if accepting a challenge, and strutted away from the table, leaving her tray at his table. He watched her, curious as to what she was up to, as she walked directly towards one of the long, rectangular tables in the middle of the cafeteria. He leaned forward slightly, to get a better view of what was going on.

She came up behind a burly looking monster, who was sitting down and eating with his cell mates. The thing had horns, armour, and even an ugly face to finish off the look. Not someone Loki would mess with without a good reason. However, this was apparently different for Lorelei, because she grabbed the chair the thing was sitting in and gave it a jerk. The inmate fell to the floor with a crash, as the chair was pulled out from beneath him. Loki jumped a little in surprise, his eyes wide, certain the annoying woman also had a death wish. The inmate growled in fury, and scrambled up off the ground, glaring at Lorelei with malice. All eyes were now on the pair, sensing a fight. A guard at the cafeteria door braced himself, ready to charge if something were to happen.

The inmate's fist immediately started driving straight for her face. Loki leaned forward even more, curious as to what the girl would do, and also slightly in anticipation to see a good sized punch hit the annoying female. Lorelei, however, swiftly dodged the meaty fist, and drove her own fist into the inmate's stomach, doing all of this while holding her new chair in the other hand.

The thing doubled over in a coughing fit, as the other inmates snickered, knowing better than to mess with the girl. Loki glanced over at the guard, who hadn't done anything, and sat back in a relaxed position once more.

He turned his attention back to Lorelei, who was walking happily back to Loki with her new chair. She smirked when she saw the long, black haired nineteen year old staring at her with a shocked impression, his icy blue eyes wide in surprise.

Loki quickly scowled, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of his awe. It meant nothing, her just happening to have a good punch. She was still annoying, despite his fleeting moment of being impressed by her.

"Would you look at that," Lorelei said in mock surprise, plopping her chair down at the table and proceeding to sit in it, "Two chairs!"

"Whatever." Loki grumbled, turning his attention to his demolished pancake. He drove his plastic fork into one of the small pieces, and shoved it in his mouth. It didn't taste all that bad, as far as pancakes went. However, he thought, it could've used some syrup.

The two of them ate in silence, which was, of course, broken by Lorelei.

"So, how do you like your new life so far?" She asked, taking a bite of her eggs. He ignored the girl, and shoved another piece of pancake into his mouth, pretending she wasn't there. Lorelei huffed in frustration, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you act like such a _child_. I expected more out of you." Lorelei said. Loki set down his fork and glared at her.

" _Excuse_ me?" He growled defensively.

"You are just so immature for someone who tried to take over a whole realm," Lorelei said, causing Loki's anger to rise, "You wipe out a race just to prove a point. When that doesn't work, you attempt to KILL millions of people and rule the rest that live, knowing full well of the consequences of your actions. You act as if those mortals are your pawns! And then, when you get this punishment that honestly you deserve, you sit around all day and pout, trying to make it the worst experience it can be for you! What in the nine realms is your problem?" Lorelei exclaimed, in exasperation.

"Punishment I _deserve_? Is that what you think? I _deserve_ to be here after all of the lies I've been TOLD?" Loki screeched, shooting out of his chair and slamming his palms on the table. Heads turned in their direction, but Loki didn't care one bit. Lorelei stood up, not at all cowering away from him.

"You and I both know that there could have been another, less dramatic way to get a message across to someone without killing MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" She spat in his face, anger flaring in her eyes, "You don't deserve to be upset, you brought this fate on yourself! You deserve to be here!"

Everything was completely silent, except for the faint noise of trays being washed back in the kitchen. Loki was frozen. He had never been talked to this way before, and honestly, had no idea what to do. The guard at the door seemed poised for attack once more, today probably being the most active day he'd seen in a little while.

Even though she was saying everything he disagreed with, his anger left him immediately. The urge to punch and kick and scream dissolved, as he stared into the angry green flames that were Lorelei's eyes. With a sudden jerk, Loki sat down in his chair, as if it was against his will. The anger slowly disappeared from Lorelei's eyes, and she calmly sat back down. The cafeteria filled the silence once more, as if nothing had happened.

The two sat in silence, glaring at each other. However, it was Loki this time who broke the silence.

"So what then? Are you a sorceress? I didn't calm down on my own accord, and you're the only one I know who can look through my illusions. What are you?" Loki questioned, staring into her eyes. She flinched, faltering for the first time in all of their interactions. There was.. fright in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen before. He squinted harder at her, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, it dawned on him.

"You have a life sentence too, don't you? Except… Except you don't deserve it. You don't belong in Asgard prison… What did _you_ do?" He said quietly, staring at her while her green emeralds widened.

"It's a long story." Lorelei mumbled, and turned her attention to her food, not wanting to look at him any longer. She had never told anyone the story as to why she was sentenced to a life in prison. Even though Loki could possibly the only one that would understand what she's been through, she didn't want to tell him. His heart was gone, turned into a cold, frozen stone. He would only use her story against her. He was a true villain.

Loki cocked his head to the side, as if he could hear something no one else could.

"I have a feeling," Said Loki, a corner of his mouth slightly turning upward in a crooked smirk, "It isn't such a long story."

Lorelei shifted uncomfortably in her seat, still not meeting his gaze. She did NOT want to talk about this. Not now. Not with him.

"It's a story I don't want to tell." She managed, through the decent sized lump of emotion in her throat. She stole a glance to look up at the man across from her. His icy blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity, and he has a stupid, mocking grin on his face.

"You can trust me." He crooned, leaning forward in a manner of which was not sincere. He was toying with her. Suddenly, she caught the smell of dark chocolate and mint, with a hint of aftershave. Her eyes drooped slightly, as she felt her stone wall dissolve, now wanting to tell him everything about her. Through her half-lidded eyes, she saw Loki smirking, with a darker glint in his eye.

" _Magic user! He's using his sorcery on you! Fight back!"_ Lorelei said to herself. She snapped out of it immediately, and shot out of her chair, glaring at the man with the grin on his face.

"Dick." Were her last words to him that day, as she took her tray and walked away from Loki, leaving her chair behind. Apparently, the girl wasn't as strong as she wanted to be. His entertained smirk fell back into a scowl, as he sat alone at his table. Alone with nothing but a shredded pancake and plastic fork.

He could've been nice. She had obviously been very vulnerable with the subject they were talking about. But if she ever wanted him to be more than rude to her, she had to learn he wasn't an easy person to get too. It would definitely be an interesting battle. The two of them both seemed to love a good challenge. He would get the story out of her at some point. A challenge he couldn't pass up.

The breakfast bell rang, signaling the inmates to head back to their cells. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance, and confidently predicted he would not be able to survive another day in this prison.

* * *

Thor walked towards his room, after being served a well prepared breakfast. His mother, nor father, had been present during the meal, leaving Thor to eat by himself, rid of any company.

He figured they were off, doing some sort of royal errands, but as he passed by their room, he heard intense yelling.

"He is your SON! A life sentence, Odin? _A LIFE SENTENCE_?" Screamed his mother, through her tears. Thor did not want to listen to the arguing of his parents, but he was frozen in his tracks, shock radiating through his body.

"He is not my son! He is not your son! He is a killer, Frigga! He deserves what he got!" Odin yelled.

"Loki is not like all those other monsters down there! You love him! I love him! His heart is not evil." Frigga cried.

"I never loved him." Odin spat.

A heavy knot formed in his throat as his mother cried harder. His legs were able to move again, and he fled the hallway, not able to hear anymore talk of his stepbrother. Although Loki had done terrible things, he missed his brother more than ever. He could not hear of his father talk like that to someone that had always been a part of Thor's family.

As he ran to his room, he felt the need to talk to someone. To be rest assured that everything was not falling apart. That everything was going to be okay. He would've gone to Sif, if not for her disapproval in his mourning of his brother. If he conversed with his mother, he knew she would surely break into tears.

Thor entered his room, and shut his door calmly behind him. He sat down in the nearest chair, exhausted, even though the day at just begun. As he closed his eyes, resorting to council with himself, he could only think of one person. The one person of whom he desperately wanted to see.

Jane.


End file.
